Enjoy The Silence
by Kyriana42
Summary: Silence is falling and the Pandorica has closed. Could the seemingly real danger be merely a product of a young girl protecting her imagination? Spoilers for The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang.
1. Fairytale

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Fairytale**

_"Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairytale."__**- The Eleventh Hour**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"I'll see you again, when the Pandorica Opens."_

_"That's a fairytale."_

_"Aren't we all?" __**- Flesh and Blood**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?" __**–The Pandorica Opens**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The Pandorica Closed.

The final battle had been lost.

An alliance of enemies.

Surprisingly enough, the Doctor was still conscious within the high-security prison.

_"A trap The Doctor couldn't resist."_

_"Constructed from the memories extrapolated from you companion."_

For how much longer he'd be conscious, he wasn't sure. The TARDIS exploded in the near, yet far-off future with River Song in it. Or did she escape?

He'd never know.

What about Amy? And Rory? Had his greatest enemies destroyed the pair as well?

The Pandorica had to reopen eventually, right?

The Doctor could only hope that it would.

The end of the universe took place with great irony on the date that was supposed to be the happiest day of Amy and Rory's lives. Their wedding.

He had failed them. And River. And all of time and space for that matter.

_"My favorite story was Pandora's box when I was little. Pandora, Pandorica. They're almost the same."_

"If you only knew how similar they truly were, Amy." The Doctor muttered.

The Doctor knew the story of Pandora's Box. Apparently, had he known it just a bit better, he'd have seen this coming, maybe.

Pandora had opened the box after she heard the voices within it. Maybe, Amy would come looking for him and hear his cries.

He tried screaming for her for several minutes; but gave up when he realized that it was futile.

Those Romans were Autons, puppets of the Nestene Consciousness. Unfortunately, he had a feeling that Rory was one of them.

He felt sick to his stomach.

_"Go get her." He had smiled tossing the ring to Rory._

How could he have been so thick?

_"I died and the next thing I knew, I was Roman."_

Amy could quite possibly be dead right now; and it was all [The Doctor's] fault.

"No. That's impossible. Amy plays too big a role in this to die now." He thought aloud.

_"Two worlds. Pick one, and this nightmare will end."_

The Doctor had, had his suspicions that the Dream Lord would eventually resurface sooner or later. But the real question, well, one of the more pressing questions that bothered the Doctor at that precise moment: was there a possibility that the Valeyard was waking up from dormancy? And are the Dream Lord and the Valeyard one in the same?

"'k never mind. That's two questions." The Doctor spoke aloud.

River had said that the TARDIS was being controlled by an external force; but what if it was within the TARDIS?

_"Now then, the prognosis is this: if you die in the dream, you wake up in reality, healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality."_

No, it couldn't be completely possible. Could it?

_"Notice everything."_

Amy, nearly every outfit, well, actually, every outfit she wore on their travels, had the color red incorporated. Kind of reminding The Doctor of Little Red Riding Hood.

_"Fairytale."_

Rose was the Bad Wolf.

_"Duck pond with no ducks."_

If this was all a dream. It could explain the cracks and the bits and pieces that didn't make sense.

_"Twelve years and four psychiatrists!"_

The Doctor scoffed, "unimaginative realists tearing apart a little girl's world."

His eyes lit up. "That's it! Dangerous, but possible. If we're stuck in Amy's subconscious, then the cracks are the wounds of reality colliding with her strong belief in fairytales. But why use the cracks to cause silence and the end of the universe? Why destroy the TARDIS? The cracks are getting wider because Amy's fairytale life is under threat and her subconscious is trying to retain it all. Oh, I need a bigger head! No, careful what I wish for."

He looked around. The only light was the very dim light from the shackles holding him in the Pandorica.

"Amy, wake up!" He shouted.

* * *

Please review! =D


	2. When You Were Young

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**When You Were Young**

_"Remember what I told you when you were seven."_

_"What did you tell me?"_

_"No. That's not the point. You need to remember." __**–Flesh and Stone**_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_"That's the crack from my bedroom wall when I was a little girl." __**–Flesh and Stone**_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_"For those of us who can't read the base code of the universe: __**26 06 2010**__" __**–Flesh and Stone**_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_"'Course you're not scared. Box falls out of sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you! Just...sitting there. I'll tell you one thing though. Must be one hell of a scary crack on your wall." __**–The Eleventh Hour**_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Amelia shot straight up in a bit of a cold sweat. What a terrifying dream.

Her imaginary friend The Doctor had come back to visit her twelve years and then two years later. She smiled slightly at that.

She was older. Around 20 years old.

She was a bit confused.

In the dream, she called herself "Amy," and she was engaged to Rory Williams, who lived down the street from her.

The Doctor had told her that her name had a fairytale-like quality the way it was. Why would she ever change it?

It had only been a month since The Doctor had came to her about the crack in her wall. She waited out in the garden for him to return all night and into the early afternoon of the next day when her aunt found her.

The Doctor never came back.

She caught a nasty cold that kept her bed-ridden for about a week. Even then, her aunt was only there every other day scolding her for being out in the garden all that time waiting for her "imaginary friend."

Rory came by to bring some soup and flowers with his mother's help a few times.

_"I'm not other people."_

Amelia was so confused. The Doctor _had_ to be _real_. He was as real as the crack on her bedroom wall.

She remembered in the odd dream she'd had that Rory had died saving The Doctor and the crack ate him.

She felt a chill go down her spine as she observed the crack on her wall.

Worst of all, she'd forgotten Rory. Her _best friend_, and according to the dream she'd had, her _fiancé_.

Then, Rory had come back, like The Doctor supposedly had, or would. Only, she didn't remember Rory; and when she did, he turned out to not be Rory and had zapped her.

She shuddered.

It was so real. _Everything_.

It seemed impossible to think otherwise.

Near the end of her dream, she remembered an odd explanation The Doctor had given her.

_"Remember that night you flew away with me?"_

_"'Course I do."_

_"And you asked me why I was taking you with me and I said no real reason? I was lying."_

_"What so you did have a reason?"_

_"Your house."_

Amelia looked around her bedroom. It _seemed_ ordinary enough.

_"My house.?"_

_"Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"_

What did that mean? Her life made enough sense. _Too much sense_ actually.

Too much sense that it almost didn't make sense.

"Amelia!" Her aunt called from downstairs. "You don't want to be late for our trip to the museum, do you?"

_"Remember what I told you when you were seven."_

Aunt Sharon was taking her to the museum today to "cheer her up."

Amy looked at the crack on her wall and noticed that it was growing wider; both vertically _and_ horizontally.

* * *

As they walked up the stairs, Amelia noticed that above the entrance to the museum, was engraved a message.

It read: _Silence is Golden_.

Upon stepping into the museum, a harsh voice echoed throughout the building.

_**"SILENCE WILL FALL!"**_

Amelia turned around to see that she was completely alone, no one else was in the museum.

Not even Aunt Sharon.

The doors they'd come through had even disappeared.

_"I always come back."_

_"Amy's Time."_

Amelia stepped further into the museum trying to hide her fear.

* * *

Kinda disappointed that I didn't manage to upload before The Big Bang aired. =(

Oh well, busy day today (my niece's birthday party) and I refuse to watch The Big Bang until I finish this ficlet. Lol ;)

Please review!


	3. Cracks of Time

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Cracks of Time**

_"There are cracks in the skin of the universe. Don't you know where they came from?" __**– The Eleventh Hour**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"Two parts of space and time which should __**never**__ have touched." __**– The Eleventh Hour**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"It's all about __**you**__." __**– Flesh and Stone**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."_

_"What was it then?"_

_"The end of the universe." __**– Flesh and Stone**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"There were cracks. Through some we saw silence and the end of all things." __**–Vampires In Venice**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Amelia wandered through the silent museum. Was she still dreaming?

She stopped, musing the thought and pinched herself.

"It's not a dream." She spoke softly.

Amelia stopped when she heard footsteps.

She spun around to see no one.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

Silence.

"Aunt Sharon?"

_"Corner of your eye."_

She slowly turned and looking where the mysterious voice in her head directed her, she saw a large stone box, it seemed, in a room where there had been a wall seconds ago.

_**"SILENCE WILL FALL!"**_ The angry voice announced again.

"It already has!" Amelia replied annoyed.

"Not completely." The voice argued back.

Amelia shook her head and continued toward the room.

The room was huge and was decorated by a few plants like the other rooms had been. In the center of the room was the large stone box that she'd noticed from the hallway.

She circled the box a few times, but couldn't figure out what was so special about it. She stopped in front of the box puzzled.

Amelia jumped out of her skin when a short, balding man in a tweed suit appeared next to the box.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hello, Amy. Or rather, I suppose your name is currently Amelia Pond." He smiled dangerously.

"How do you know my name?" Amelia asked, trying to keep calm.

"How do I know a girl in a fairytale?" the man asked incredulously, suddenly standing beside her. "Poor, poor Amelia. All those _nonbelievers_, who doubted you. Those four psychiatrists you kept biting. What about your aunt?" He asked circling her.

Amelia turned, following him with her eyes.

"What's in that box?" Amelia asked ignoring him.

"Don't you know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't ask."

"The girl who _didn't make sense_. The girl who _waited_." The man mused as he appeared between the box and Amelia.

Amelia stared at the box ignoring the short, balding man.

The box looked so familiar, yet so strange.

"Is that Pandora's Box?" Amelia asked; but the strange man seemed to have disappeared.

"Don't be stupid! That's the Pandorica!" The man answered in Amelia's ear, scaring her.

"So what's in it?"

"The _real_ question is 'how can a girl, who doesn't make any sense, believe in something that doesn't exist?'"

"What?" Amelia shook her head confused.

"The stars, Amelia. There's no such thing as stars." He answered appearing over by the box, careful not to touch it.

"Of course there is." Amelia replied matter of fact.

There was a window above them with sunlight pouring through.

"What's that then?" she asked pointing to the light source.

"The only thing preventing silence from falling." He explained from the back of the room, while breaking something.

"Are you going to tell me what's inside the box or not?" Amelia asked placing her hands angrily on her hips.

"A little bundle of sass aren't we?"

"Is this a dream?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"I'm only the Dream Lord. That's up for you to decide." He replied appearing directly in front of her peering into her eyes.

"In that box could be the most deadly being to ever live or the remnants of your seemingly limitless imagination."

_**"SILENCE WILL FALL!"**_ The angry voice announced for a third time.

"Who keeps saying that?" Amelia asked more annoyed than ever.

"Oh, sorry, that's a recording." The Dream Lord replied pointing a metallic object up into the air causing it to light up and make a noise. "Don't really need that anymore."

He clapped his hands together. "Now, where were we?"

_"If something can be remembered, it __**can**__ come back."_

Amelia looked at the device in the Dream Lord's hand and squinted. It looked so familiar.

"Doctor." She muttered.

"What?" The Dream Lord asked suspiciously.

"I had an imaginary friend, who had that." She said pointing to the device.

"What? A sonic screwdriver?"

"He opened the crack on my bedroom wall." Amelia stated.

"He did a lot more than open one crack. Or rather, _you_ did."

"I didn't do anything." Amelia defended.

"All those cracks. Everywhere. They aren't just eating away at your imagination; they're eating at reality itself!" He laughed.

"Why am I still here, then?"

"The eye of the storm. It's only a matter of time before the hungry cracks find you, Amelia."

The lights flickered, causing Amelia to look around.

"Tick, tock. Make a choice, Amelia Pond." The Dream Lord said moving the sonic screwdriver like a metronome, laughing.

* * *

Please Review! =D

**Preview of next chap:**

"What do you _believe_ is in the box?" he mocked.

Amelia stared at the Pandorica and gulped.

"Let's see how much faith your imagination has in you, now. Solve the cracks and save, well, basically everything as you know it. Fail, and well, I think you know where this is going." He laughed.


	4. Speaking of Silence

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

"_If something can be remembered, it can come back."__** – The Pandorica Opens**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"_If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." __**– Flesh and Stone**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"_Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, 'cause it's important and, one day, your life may depend on it: I am definitely a madman with a box." __**–The Eleventh Hour**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"_You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Everything's going to be fine." __**–The Eleventh Hour**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Speaking of Silence**

"He opened the crack on my bedroom wall." Amelia stated.

"He did a lot more than open one crack. Or rather, _you_ did."

"I didn't do anything." Amelia defended.

"All those cracks. Everywhere. They aren't just eating away at your imagination; they're eating at reality itself!" He laughed.

"Why am I still here, then?"

"The eye of the storm. It's only a matter of time before the hungry cracks find you, Amelia."

The lights flickered, causing Amelia to look around.

"Tick, tock. Make a choice, Amelia Pond." The Dream Lord said moving the sonic screwdriver like a metronome, laughing.

"Is there something in the box?" Amelia asked quizzically, beginning to doubt if it really was just a hunk of stone.

"What do you _believe_ is in the box?" he mocked.

Amelia stared at the Pandorica and gulped.

"Let's see how much faith your imagination has in you, now. Solve the cracks and save, well, basically everything as you know it. Fail, and well, I think you know where this is going." He laughed.

Amelia took a few steps toward the Pandorica, eyes darting back and forth between the stone box and the Dreamlord.

"How do I open it?" She asked, looking for a doorknob or something that indicated an opening.

"Silly child," he began with a sigh, "everyone knows the only way is sonic."

He waved the sonic screwdriver in the air. "But I don't see why I should give it to you."

"Because everyone will die." She pointed out, matter-of-factly.

He crossed his arms, "yes, but if I allow you to use the sonic screwdriver, you will probably only cause more mayhem."

"I didn't cause anything!" Amelia retorted.

"Where are your parents, Amelia? Your aunt? The rest of your family?"

Amelia had no idea what he was talking about. Her family had died a while ago. Didn't they?

The Dreamlord took her silence as his queue to continue. "They've all been _erased_ from existence because of the cracks _you_ created."

"I didn't create any cracks."

"All those psychiatrists you went to see? The nonbelievers cracking down your imagination. So you tried to retain everything. The Pandorica is _your_ doing. Only you can open it. Mind you, if you can't keep a straight mind while you are opening it, it _will_ affect whatever is inside." The Dreamlord chuckled maniacally.

While he was busy laughing at his brilliant idea, Amelia ran up to him and managed to nick the sonic screwdriver from his hand.

"Hey!" he called angered as he watched Amelia run over to the Pandorica.

She stood right in front of the Pandorica, aiming the device at it. It wasn't working. She glanced over to the Dreamlord, who was frozen in place, looking as if he were running towards her.

She searched the device looking for a button of some sort that powered the instrument. As she searched for a button, she thought of her imaginary friend, the Doctor.

She was absolutely positive that he was not imaginary and that he would come back, especially if she were in danger. Right?

The button suddenly appeared on the sonic screwdriver. She closed her eyes and pointed it at the Pandorica, pushing the button.

She muttered what could possibly be the last words of the universe as the Pandorica opened, a bright light pouring into the room.

"Doctor."

* * *

Amelia sat in the office of psychiatrist number two. This was the last place she had ever wanted to be. She only wanted to be somewhere else, but she couldn't remember for the life of her where.

"Now, Amelia," the psychiatrist spoke, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine." She answered blankly.

"Are you sure? You seem rather distant today, love." The psychiatrist asked.

As much as Amelia didn't want to be here, hearing the psychiatrist talk, she figured she might as well explain why she felt as she did.

"I can't really remember why I'm here." Amelia pointed out.

"What do you mean, Amelia? You come to see me once every two weeks—"

"No, it's not just that!" Amelia cut her off.

"Come again?"

"Did you ever feel like there is something very important that you should remember, but you can't?"

"We all have those days, Amelia."

"No, this is different. There's something or someone that I think I'm forgetting!" Amelia shouted.

"Like what, sweetheart?"

Amelia's eyes darted about the room looking for some sort of sign, something that would ring a bell in her head.

She noticed a blue pencil holder on the desk between the telephone and the psychiatrist's nameplate that read "Doctor Forbes."

"Doctor." Amelia mumbled.

"Yes, darling?" Dr. Forbes asked.

"No, my friend, I had a friend."

"Rory Williams, yes, we all met together before. He's a very nice boy."

"No, I had a friend. He traveled around in a blue box, I think."

"Amelia, we've been over this, he is not real. He's only imaginary, darling."

"But he's not! I've seen him! He destroyed the shed in my backyard and opened a crack in my wall!" Amelia shouted, everything starting to come back to her.

"Amelia, we've been to your room, there are no cracks, anywhere. Besides—"

The psychiatrist was cut off by the sudden sound of whirring, as a blue telephone box from the 1960's appeared in her office.

"What the—"

The door opened and a man with dark brown hair wearing a tweed suit and bowtie stepped out.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! Amelia's imaginary friend!" He introduced himself enthusiastically.

"But—wha—how?" Dr. Forbes asked in disbelief.

Amelia ran over to the Doctor embracing him, "I knew you were real!"

"Yes, well, I'd like to say that I'm the stuff of legends; but that would be true and egotistical."

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "right, so, I am here to collect Amelia and cancel her future psychiatric evaluations, if that's all right with you, Doctor Forbes."

"But what about her Aunt?"

"Already taken care of."

"Then, I—I—suppose that it is all right. I might have to see a psychiatrist myself now."

"No," The Doctor replied. "You just need to get out and see the world Rebecca."

"How do you—"

The Doctor gestured to the TARDIS.

"I can't." she answered. "This is all just—too weird."

The Doctor shrugged, "suit yourself."

Amelia took the Doctor's hand as he turned to the TARDIS.

"It's time I kept my promise, Amelia Pond. That is, if you still want to come."

"I'd love to!" Amelia smiled.

* * *

Once inside the TARDIS, the Doctor began pushing random buttons. Suddenly, he looked up to see Amy in place of Amelia.

"So, what happened after I opened the Pandorica?" Amy asked confused.

"Time was reset, well, in simplest terms, it was reset. Time is all wibbly-wobbly." The Doctor explained, ignoring the sudden change.

"How did I get all—all—grow-up?" She asked looking at her hands and her different clothes.

"It was all a dream. Surprise!" He smiled.

"Doctor, how did this happen?"

"It's probably just some time—spell—thing wearing off. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Amy shot him a look. She wasn't buying it.

"Ok, I don't really know; _but_ it might have something to do with The Silence. However, after briefly not existing, I would love to go off on a few side trips to, I dunno, how about the planet of Mebma?"

"Why? What's there?"

"Some of the most beautiful sights in the galaxy! They even have strawberries that taste like peaches!" he smirked as he pulled the lever.

Amelia made a face at the last statement. She was much of a fan of peaches.

"Geronimo!" he shouted as the TARDIS took off towards the destination the Doctor had programmed.

* * *

Finally! The final chapter has been revealed! Lol! I really hoped you liked it! ^^

Please review! ;D


End file.
